A la dernière minute
by Dagron
Summary: Entrée pour le concours d'hiver de Naniwa de 2006 sur le thème des violeurs en série. ATTENTION, pour lecteurs avertis. Ran et Sonoko rentrent du lycée en passant le café de Beika, sans se rendre compte du danger qui les guette.


**Concours Hiver 2006 de Naniwa. **Thème: Violeur en Série.  
ATTENTION! Cette fic contient des scènes choquantes.

* * *

**A la dernière minute.**

* * *

L'été tirait à sa fin.

Les cours avaient repris, et les lycéennes rentraient à leur rythme, afin de discuter plus longuement avec leurs amies, qu'elles n'avaient pas vues depuis des semaines.

Une scène de chasse idéale pour un violeur en série.

L'homme sourit, ses yeux cachés par des verres colorés. Il venait de replier le journal qu'il était entrain de lire... Un journal qui parlait de lui.

"Le Violeur a encore sévi! La police retrouve le corps d'une nouvelle victime.  
On craint qu'une récente disparition soit aussi l'œuvre du criminel..."

Et comment...

L'homme n'en croyait pas sa chance... La police n'avait pas encore trouvé le corps de sa victime de la semaine précédente, et n'avait retrouvé sa précédente que récemment.  
Cela méritait bien une sorte de célébration, non? Il demanda à la serveuse du café une autre boisson, tout en s'enfonçant plus dans son siège situé à l'extérieur. Encore un petit mois, et il devra se mettre à épier ses proies de l'intérieur.

Hum... Et s'il s'en faisait une autre ce soir?

Il pourrait en cacher le corps auprès de la précédente, pour choquer les flics encore plus... Non. Il ne valait mieux pas. Ce n'est pas parce que la police n'avait pas encore trouvé sa piste qu'il pouvait se permettre d'oublier ses précautions. Il choisirait sa victime ce soir, mais il attendra demain avant d'agir.

Oui, demain.

Il se sentait excité, rien qu'à cette pensée. Une jeune fille, terrifiée, sous son emprise, sous sa domination, pour finalement se voir brisée...

Du calme, du calme... Le jeune homme assit à l'autre table te regarde. Celui avec les yeux perçants et les cheveux en bataille. Voilà, il a détourné les yeux... Tu peux respirer.

Bien, voyons la marchandise... Il en était à combien de victimes déjà? Neuf, vraiment? Alors la prochaine sera la dixième, ha!

Ses précédentes victimes étaient toutes âgées entre dix et vingt ans. Il y en avait eu des brunes, des filles aux cheveux noirs tel du jais, et même une aux cheveux teints en rouge. Les seuls points communs entre elles étaient qu'elles étaient toutes jolies, et toutes d'écoles différentes.

Le premier point allait de soit, le deuxième était une condition qu'il s'était imposé. D'ailleurs, c'était la première fois qu'il venait "chasser" depuis ce café en particulier. Il en changeait toutes les semaines, de même que son déguisement. Il doutait que ses collègues de bureau puissent le reconnaître sous cette perruque frisée, fausse barbe, et faux nez habilement mis en place.

Mais que voilà qui passe?

Un groupe de primaires... Trop jeunes à son goût. En tête une jeune fille mignonne comme tout, avec son serre-tête jaune, mais encore trop ronde de par sa jeunesse... Elle ne devait pas encore avoir huit ans. Non. Dans quelques années, peut-être. Ses deux camarades, un grand dadais et un goinfre enrobé, n'en parlons même pas. La quatrième enfant par contre...

Intrigué, il la fixe des yeux.

Très, très jolie, en effet. Et sa rondeur juvénile semble compensée par son attitude et son expression calme et réfléchie. Oh! Quel plaisir ce serait de la voir pleurer! À contempler...

Le dernier écolier, lui... À première vue, l'homme n'y prêta même pas attention. Short et lunettes, c'était un garçon inintéressant. Cependant, en voyant le regard suspicieux que le garçon lui jeta de quelques mètres plus loin...

Mais quels beaux yeux! Quel visage intense, et force de caractère ce geste a révélé!

Fort intéressant... D'habitude, il ne s'intéresserait pas aux jeunes garçons, mais pour celui là, peut-être qu'il pourrait faire une exception...

Il ne contempla cependant pas longtemps cette idée. Le groupe d'enfants semblait fort bien soudé, et il avait l'impression de les avoir déjà vus ensemble autre part. Ce serait difficile d'en séparer un du troupeau sans éveiller de soupçons.

Il eut le temps de boire la moitié de la boisson que lui avait rapportée la serveuse avant de voir une autre proie potentielle...

Trop moche.  
Trop vieille.  
Non, encore trop jeune.  
C'est quoi cette pimbêche? Non!  
Beurk, trop maquillée...  
Hum... De belles cuisses celle-là. Ah, mais elle rentre régulièrement avec son copain on dirait. Non.

Ah! Celle-ci a définitivement une démarche intéressante. Tiens? Pourquoi porte-t-elle un uniforme masculin? Et d'aussi grosses lunettes?  
Qu... Quoi? C'est un ga-... garçon? !

Éberlué, il suit le lycéen qu'il avait pris pour une fille des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Il jeta un regard suspicieux à sa boisson.

"Hé Ran! Je t'ai dit pour Makoto? !"

La voix enjouée d'une jeune fille l'extirpa de sa confusion, lui rappelant ses intentions premières. C'était une lycéenne aux cheveux châtains, mi-longs, coupés carrés, et maintenus en arrière par un bandeau.

Quelque chose en lui cliqua en place, et les mots "victime" et "parfaite" s'imposèrent à son esprit.

La fille accompagnant la brunette était aussi une proie de choix, tellement elle était jolie et bourrée, au premier coup d'œil, de qualités. Et, cette fois, il ne devrait pas être trop difficile d'en séparer une de l'autre.

Bien.

Il termina en une traite son verre, se leva le sourire aux lèvres, avant de se diriger vers la bouche de métro pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait choisit sa cible, maintenant, il ne lui restait qu'à faire les préparations. Derrière, sans qu'il ne le remarque, le jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille s'était levé aussi, ses yeux rivés sur lui.

"Kaito, où tu vas?"

Il détourna ses yeux un court instant pour rassurer son amie, et s'excuser. La jeune fille ne put que soupirer en regardant le billet qu'il lui laissa pour payer l'addition. Il avait déjà disparu dans la station de métro.

* * *

Le lendemain, Ran s'arrêta prés du café, fouillant ses poches d'un air inquiet.

"Qu'y a-t-il Ran?" Demanda Sonoko. Elle avait interrompu son monologue sur l'équipe de basket du lycée, en s'apercevant de l'air tracassé de son amie.

"Mes clés..." Fit-elle. "Je ne retrouve pas mes clés..."

"Hein? Tu les as peut-être simplement oubliées chez toi ce matin, non?"

"Non, non. Je suis certaine que je les avais encore sur moi ce midi. Qui plus est, mon père ne rentre que tard ce soir, à cause d'une affaire qu'il devait régler aujourd'hui." Elle mit son sac par terre, l'ouvrit, et se mit à chercher entre ses cahiers. "Hum... Elles ne sont pas là non plus..."

"Peut-être que tu les as faites tomber dans ton casier? Il me semblait bien avoir entendu un drôle de bruit..." Proposa la jeune Suzuki.

"Peut-être bien... Je ne vois pas où elles peuvent être d'autre." Elle referma son sac et hocha la tête. "Excuse-moi Sonoko, je retourne les chercher!"

"Ah! Je peux venir aussi, non?" S'exclama Sonoko.

"Non, ne te dérange pas. Rentre sans moi. On se voit demain!" Et, d'un signe d'adieu, Ran Mouri se mit à courir en direction du lycée.

Laissée en plan, Sonoko ne put que soupirer. "Ahlala... Tant pis."

Le violeur, voyant cela, ne put s'empêcher de penser que le dieu de la chance semblait le favoriser de plus en plus. Il cacha un sourire, avant d'approcher sa proie.

"Excusez-moi, mademoiselle?"

Sonoko se tourna vers la personne qui venait de l'interpeller. "Hm? C'est à moi que vous parlez?"

"Oui..."

Aux yeux de Sonoko, c'était une grande vieille dame qui lui parlait.

"Vous portez un uniforme, vous étudiez dans le coin?"

"Euh... Oui, pourquoi?"

Une grande vieille dame assez bizarre, mais qui n'avait pas l'air méchante en tout cas.

"Ah, vous devez donc connaître assez bien les environs? Je suis désolée de vous importuner ainsi, mais j'ai un rendez-vous pas loin d'ici, et malheureusement, je n'arrive pas à trouver..."

Même si elle était en générale de nature impatiente, Sonoko était aussi bien élevée, et demanda à la dame où c'était qu'elle voulait se rendre. La dame répondit, et Sonoko lui décrit simplement le chemin à prendre.

"A droite au carrefour vous dites?" La vieille dame semblait affreusement confuse. "Excusez-moi, mon enfant, mais ce carrefour dont vous parlez a tellement d'intersections. Je..."

Soupirant, Sonoko interrompit la dame, pour lui dire:  
"C'est bon. Allez, venez, je vais vous montrer le chemin..."

"Ooh, merci!"

Et tandis que la vieille dame se tapait les mains de soulagement, Sonoko prit les devants, tout en se demandant pourquoi la vieille dame n'avait demandé à personne de sa connaissance de l'accompagner à cet endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

"C'est par-là..."

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la rue la moins occupée. Elle était étroite, ombragée, et, bien que les habitants tentaient d'en rehausser la beauté avec des pots de fleurs et autre, elle restait très lugubre.

Sonoko s'arrêta à l'ouverture d'une voie sans issue, et l'indiqua du bras.

"Tenez, madame. L'adresse que vous cherchez se trouve au bout, là-bas."

"Merci, mon enfant, vous avez été très aimable."

Et, avant que Sonoko ne puisse s'étonner oralement de la voix soudainement grave de la vieille, l'homme déguisé lui plaça la main sur la bouche et la força à emprunter la porte cochère la plus proche.

Il était certain que personne ne pouvait les avoir vus.

* * *

"Ran!"

La lycéenne s'arrêta sur place. Cette voix...

"Shinichi, c'est toi?" Elle se retourna. Oui, c'était bien lui. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était enfin de retour!

"Ran, où se trouve Sonoko?"

"Quoi?" Shinichi vouloir savoir où se trouve Sonoko? C'était bien une première, surtout alors qu'il venait juste de se montrer de nouveau.

"Dis-le-moi Ran, pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec toi?" Il lui attrapa les épaules pour accentuer l'urgence de sa requête.

"Je... Nous nous somme séparées devant le café de Beika lorsque je me suis rendue compte que j'avais perdu mes clés... Pourquoi?"

"Merde! Elle aurait du retourner au lycée avec toi..." Shinichi jura et se tourna pour se mettre à courir dans la direction du café mentionné.

"Shinichi! Que se passe-t-il!"

"Tiens! Tes clés." Fit-il, en lui lançant le trousseau. "Il faut vite qu'on la retrouve... Sonoko est en danger!"

"Comment?"

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle le suive dans sa course. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi et comment il avait su... Et comment se faisait-il qu'il avait ses clés?

Non... L'important, c'était qu'ils arrivent à temps pour secourir Sonoko!

* * *

"Hnngghfm!"

Le violeur ne fit que sourire devant sa résistance énergique. "Tut! Tut! On se tient tranquille ma jolie!"

Il l'avait plaquée au sol, et maintenait encore sa main maintenant gantée sur sa bouche. Cela l'amusait de la voir se tortiller sous son poids, les yeux paniqués par la vision du couteau qu'il avait à la main. Il rigola en entendant l'accent de panique qui s'ajouta à ses cris étouffés lorsqu'il s'en servit pour ouvrir le devant de son uniforme.

D'un geste précis, il appuya sur l'un des boutons d'une stéréo qu'il avait placé là à l'avance. Elle se mit en route, diffusant de la musique forte à un volume assourdissant.

Bien, il allait pouvoir écouter ses cris pleinement maintenant.

Tandis qu'elle hurlait et se débattait, il commença à lui caresser ses seins, tantôt avec son couteau, tantôt de ses mains gantées. Sa victime pouvait tenter ce qu'elle voulait avec ses mains à elle. Il était bien plus fort qu'elle, et il s'assurait qu'elle ne le gênait pas. Cela ne faisait que l'exciter plus qu'elle lui arrache son déguisement de vieille dame tout en tentant de le griffer.

"Suffit, ma mignonne!" Fit-il finalement. Il tira sur une poignée de ses cheveux, la forçant à se tordre sous la douleur. "On passe au plat de résistance..."

Mais avant même que sa main ne puisse se diriger vers sa braguette pour sortir son arme naturelle, une voix masculine lui parvient par-dessus les pleurs de la lycéenne et le vacarme de la radio.

"Je ne crois pas, non."

"Co... ? !"

Il se prit un coup de pied en plein dans les dents, l'envoyant voler tandis que le jeune homme qui l'avait interrompu aidait Sonoko à se relever.

"Toi..." Le violeur vit rouge, comme le sang qui lui coulait du nez. Il ramassa son couteau, se releva, hurla avant de se jeter sur son adversaire. Un adversaire à la peau brune, aux cheveux courts, et avec un pansement auprès de son sourcil gauche.

"Attention!" Cria Sonoko. Mais Makoto Kyogoku n'avait pas besoin d'avertissement.

Lorsque Shinichi et Ran arrivèrent plusieurs coups et blessures plus tard, le violeur était étalé sur le sol, inconscient et en bien sal état.

Sonoko, quant à elle, pleurait dans les bras de son sauveur, qui était encore trop furieux contre le violeur pour se rendre compte de la proximité de la jeune femme dans ses bras, autrement que pour la rassurer que tout était bel et bien fini.

Ran et Shinichi furent soulagés d'apprendre que Makoto était arrivé à temps... Et tandis que Ran rejoignit Makoto dans l'espoir d'aider son amie à se remettre de son expérience, Shinichi s'éclipsa sans un mot, juste un sourire.

La police arriva sur les lieux dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent. L'arrestation eut lieu sans difficultés, et le commissaire Maigret félicita Makoto pour son aide précieuse. Tout au long de l'interrogation, Ran ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer de joie que Sonoko était encore en vie, qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave... Sonoko, quant à elle, ne lâcha pas une seconde la main de son sauveur.

Lorsque enfin on les autorisa à sortir, Ran, bien qu'en colère après Shinichi pour sa disparition, dut abandonner son amie avec le jeune karatéka pour rentrer s'occuper de Conan. La police leur avait bien proposé de les raccompagner en voiture, mais Sonoko avait refusé. Ran aussi proposa de les accompagner chez Sonoko, mais Sonoko déclina son offre, disant qu'elle allait mieux, le criminel était derrière les verrous, et que Makoto lui suffisait...

Oui... Makoto lui suffisait.

Un silence s'établit entre les deux, tandis qu'ils rentraient, main dans la main, chez les Suzuki, ignorant les regards intrigués des passants, affreusement conscients de la présence de l'autre, mais refusant de lâcher prise. Ils étaient bien trop soulagés d'être encore ensemble.

"Merci, Makoto." Fit la jeune femme.

"Ce n'est rien..." Répondit-il, rougissant. "Un coup de chance que je passais par là. Jamais je n'aurai pu..."

"Hé..." Sonoko sourit. Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Un court silence plus tard...  
"Je suis content d'être arrivé à temps..." Ajouta-t-il.

"Moi aussi..." Sa compagne soupira son soulagement.

Fatiguée par les évènements, elle appuya doucement sa tête contre l'épaule de Makoto.  
Celui-ci ne fit rien pour l'en déloger, et ils marchèrent encore un peu avant d'échanger de nouvelles paroles...

"C'est drôle quand même..."

"Quoi donc?" Demanda le grand bronzé.

"Dois-je toujours être en danger de mort si j'ai envie de te voir?" Dit la jeune fille de façon décontractée.

"Quoi?"

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire..." Elle lui sourit d'une façon sérieuse.

Il soupira, avant de lui rendre un autre sourire.  
"Si je viens te voir, au moins une fois par mois, tu promets de ne pas te mettre en danger?"

Son sourire était taquin, Sonoko leva des yeux surpris pour scruter les siens.

"Une fois par mois?" Elle croyait qu'il ne pouvait revenir au Japon qu'une fois par trimestre pendant son séjour à l'étranger.

"Une fois par mois." Répéta-t-il, sans blaguer.

Son visage radieux était suffisamment gros comme indice pour qu'il comprenne à quel point cela lui faisait plaisir.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la demeure des Suzuki. Ils restèrent devant un moment, à contempler la grille dans le silence de la nuit. Finalement, après un moment, Sonoko se tourna vers Makoto, avec un sourire.

"Au fait... Félicitations pour le tournoi!"

"Hé, merci." Il sourit en rougissant de plaisir. Les félicitations de cette fille lui importaient autant, voir plus, que ceux de ses professeurs.

"Makoto..." Ajouta-t-elle, d'une voix légèrement inquiète.

"Oui?" L'histoire de tout à l'heure la perturbait-elle encore?

"Cela te dirait de rencontrer ma famille ce soir?"

Devant ses yeux implorants, il était impossible pour le karatéka champion de refuser...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, un Conan paniqué, essoufflé à force d'avoir parcouru le quartier à la recherche de Ran, venait de répondre à son portable.

"Ran? C'est toi! Où es-tu?"

"Excuse-moi Conan..." Répondit-elle. "J'étais à la station de police avec Sonoko. Il nous est arrivé une affaire. J'arrive tout de suite, attends-moi à la maison."

Il soupira de soulagement, et allait raccrocher lorsque Ran ajouta: "Ah! Et si jamais tu vois Shinichi, dis-lui de m'attendre aussi? Il va m'entendre pour le coup de la disparition de cet après-midi!"

"Hein?"

Ran avait déjà raccroché.

Shinichi? Mais que, comment?

Il avait passé sa fin d'après-midi avec les Detective Boys, à résoudre une affaire avec l'inspecteur Takagi, avant de rentrer et paniquer lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver Ran.  
À aucun moment n'avait-il vu Ran, et encore moins entant que Shinichi, alors...

"Que?"

Il venait de lever les yeux sur la personne en question. Un adolescent ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Shinichi Kudô venait de lui faire un signe de la main de l'autre trottoir.  
Il lui lança une carte de visite avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée. Kid. Évidemment... Il lut la note, avant de rentrer accueillir Ran avec un sourire.

Tout était bien qui finissait bien, finalement.

_

* * *

FIN__  
__Ecrit le 10 février 2006 à 01:23._


End file.
